


.betrayal

by arttselen



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bloody Roses - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kim Hongjoong Cheating, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, YunJoong, kim hongjoong - Freeform, seongjoong, yunhong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Hongjoong couldn't be faithful.— bloody roses [day six: wounds]
Relationships: hongjoon





	.betrayal

_ Oh  _ _ Hongjoong _ _ ,  _

_ do  _ _ you _ __ _ really _ __ _ think _ __ _ you're _ _ cool  _ _ with _ __ _ this _ __ _ attitude _ _?  _

_ Do  _ _ you _ __ _ think _ __ _ it's _ __ _ convenient _ __ _ to _ __ _ betray _ _ me  _ _ occasionally _ _? _

_ “ _ _ If _ _ I  _ _ can't _ __ _ get _ _ it  _ _ from _ __ _ you _ _ , I  _ _ should _ _ look  _ _ elsewhere _ _ ” _

_ I  _ _ hope _ __ _ you _ __ _ satisfies _ __ _ yourself _ _ in  _ _ the _ __ _ hands _ __ _ of _ __ _ your _ __ _ lover _ _ , in  _ _ that _ __ _ little _ __ _ house _ __ _ far _ __ _ from _ __ _ having _ _ a  _ _ white _ __ _ fence _ __ _ and _ __ _ red _ __ _ door _ _.  _ _ But _ _ too close  _ _ to _ __ _ what _ __ _ was _ __ _ our _ _ home _ _.  _

_ You  _ _ don't _ __ _ think _ __ _ you _ __ _ hurt _ _ me  _ _ by _ __ _ breaking _ __ _ my _ __ _ trust _ _ like its  _ _ nothing _ _?  _

_ You  _ _ keep _ __ _ doing _ __ _ that _ __ _ on _ __ _ purpose _ _ ,  _ _ don't _ __ _ you _ _?  _ _ You _ _ like it.  _

_ I  _ _ hope _ __ _ you _ __ _ also _ __ _ apreciate _ __ _ your _ __ _ bruises _ _ , _

_ You _ __ _ dont _ __ _ wish _ _ for me  _ _ suffer _ __ _ alone _ _ , uh,  _ _ Joongie _ _?  _

_ You _ __ _ will _ __ _ only _ __ _ be _ __ _ happy _ __ _ again _ __ _ when _ __ _ you _ __ _ lose _ _ me  _ _ to _ _ death. _

**Author's Note:**

> this probably doesnt matter that muchsjskkw but in the background of the story that i created, the narrator has cancer, so. thats it lmao. bybye hope ya had fun <3


End file.
